Batman
For details on his ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up appearances, see Batman (Scooby-Doo! Team-Up).'' : | actor= Olan Soulé }} Batman is a costumed crime fighter who protects Gotham City, along with his sidekick, Robin; together they are known as the Caped Crusaders and the Dynamic Duo. Their most common enemies are the Joker and Penguin. Physical appearance Batman is a Caucasian male with an athletic build. He wears a long blue cape, and a blue cowl. Personality Batman is completely devoted to the cause of justice and protecting the weak. He is a very level headed person who respects his partner, Robin as an equal. Most of the time he talks in a stoic, deadpan manner, although he is not without humour and warmth when the situation arises. Skills and abilities Batman has no superpowers, but has trained his mind body to its highest peak. He has a great level of endurance. Equipment Batman has a utility belt,This is conjecture based on the name given in the DC Universe. which contain pouches, with a wide spectrum of tools for his war on crime. * Batlight: Only Robin used this item, but it can be widely assumed that Batman also has this common tool. * Batline with bat-hook. * Miniature bat-radio: If trapped, he can send out a signal of his whereabouts to the Gotham City police. It seems to be stored in the belt buckle itself. He also carries bat-cookies and bat-snacks. History ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season one Mystery Inc. first encountered Batman and Robin by accident when they both stumbled upon a plane making an unscheduled round in the night. A jeep carrying a large crate headed toward an old farm house. The gang suspected fowl play and went to investigate the old farm house. Inside they find the crate strapped to the floor, but soon they hear a noise. As they hide, Shaggy finds out that every piece of furniture is nailed to the floor. Much to their surprise and excitement, the gang learn that Batman and Robin have shown up too. Like them, Batman and Robin saw the plane making a round in the night without any headlights. He and Robin suspected that people were smuggling contraband into the country. Then they soon hear a noise and it comes from an old woman Mrs. Baker who lives in this old house. Batman wants to know if she knows anything about the crate, but she tells them she knows nothing. The open it to find a toy clown. After tossing it away and Scooby playing with it, it breaks and reveals it is housed with counterfeit money. Deciding to look outside for fresh tire tracks, Batman and the gang learn it leads to an old junkyard for cars. While there, they do find the jeep, but its drivers have left it behind. Batman looks inside a trash compacter to see if anyone is hiding in it. While Robin attaches a light at the top of a crane. Unknown to them the mastermind they are looking for is skulking around in the junkyard and takes control of the crane Robin is climbing on and intends to drop an old car in the compacter. Batman narrowly escapes, but notices Shaggy and Scooby are in a car about to be dropped in. Shaggy and Scooby escape, but lose the mastermind they're looking for who used Fred as a scape goat. They return to the house to see it has completely vanished and unfortunately the Batmobile is gone too. Batman on the other hand sees that as a blessing in disguise because the Batmobile has a homing beacon in it. Using the Mystery Machine and blindfolding the gang, Batman and Robin take them to the Batcave and find the stolen car. It's in Gotham City at the Batman and Robin Exhibit Building. They head there straight away and the combined teams minus Shaggy and Scooby look inside the building for clues. Shaggy and Scooby alert Batman and Robin though when the two of them notice Penguin and Joker sticking their heads out a window. With them involved, Batman and Robin handle the rest of the caper themselves by going into the haunted house which became Joker and Penguin's hideout. Joker tricks the Dynamic Duo into going into a ball pit with no way out for them. Some time passes and the Joker and Penguin disguised as skeletons fall into the same pit. Scooby then tells his friends where the Dynamic Duo are and they help them escape. They question Joker and Penguin about the counterfeiting scheme and while the two crooks did distribute the money, they didn't have it printed; it was given to them by an anonymous benefactor. Joker and Penguin are even questioned about Mrs. Baker and the vanishing house, but they know nothing of it. So Joker and Penguin are arrested by Gotham detectives, who Batman and Robin summoned while they were trapped in that pit. They returned to the spot where the house was and it miraculously reappeared before them. The combined team again, minus Scooby and Shaggy, go inside to see if they could find any clues. While doing so, Shaggy and Scooby find out how the house has vanished. There is a pulley inside of a fake tree that makes the house spin around and hide in the ground. Batman and Robin exit the house and find another lever in a tunnel which does the same thing. The two teams reunite and find the one their after. Chasing him through a tunnel, they go up a trap door and find themselves in a toy factory. Through various twists, turns, and romps through the factory, Scooby is the one to capture the criminal and much to everyone's shock, the villain was Mrs. Baker. Because Scooby was the one to successfully capture Penguin, Joker, and even Mrs. Baker, Batman awarded Scooby with a large pile of bat-snacks much to his delight. : Insert details here. (The Caped Crusader Caper) Appearances * The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** 102. The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair ** 115. The Caped Crusader Caper Notes/trivia * Batman's civilian identity, a millionaire playboy and businessman, known as Bruce Wayne, is never revealed -- "Batman" is his only identity within the Scooby-Doo universe. * Blue Falcon, another campy superhero created by Hanna-Barbera in the late 1970's, is largely based on Batman's own campyness. * The (exaggerated) bat-prefix on all of Batman's equipment (i.e. batline with bat-hook), is the result of the live-action TV series (starring Adam West) of the 1960's. He even applies it to bat-themed food and drinks, and says "bat-patrol". * Perhaps because it was deemed too voilent for Scooby-Doo, Batman did not use his signature weapon, the batarang. This did, however, appear in the comic-book, Scooby-Doo! Team-Up. Apocryphal ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' They showed up to stop the Joker and the Penguin from finding the fortune of Bulldog Benson.BTB&tB: Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases! ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up'' Background in other media Batman was originally conceived as a comic-book character by artist, Bob Kane, and writer, Bill Finger, for DC Comics. He first appeared in Detective Comics #27 (May 1939), and the success lead to his own self-titled comic in Spring 1940. In 1968, Batman appeared in his first cartoon, billed with Superman in Filmation's The Batman/Superman Hour, with the former's segments called The Adventures of Batman; a year later, they were separated into its own show, Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder. In 1973 (a year after The New Scooby-Doo Movies), Hanna-Barbera produced Super Friends, which co-starred Batman, continuing in various spin-offs until 1985. The cartoons either had Olan Soulé or West as the voice of Batman. In the special Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode, Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!, one segment had Bat-Mite show an encounter with the Dynamic Duo and Mystery Inc., and broke the "fourth wall", by pointing out animation mistakes (as if he knew he was watching a cartoon) and made Scooby and Shaggy fight back. Batman was voiced by Frank Welker. In 2014, DC Comics published the bi-monthly Scooby-Doo! Team-Up, which featured a "reunion" of Batman and Robin and Mystery Inc. in the first issue. Footnotes References External links * Batman at SuperFriends Wikia. The Super Friends series and The New Scooby-Doo Movies were both produced by Hanna-Barbera. Their connection beyond sharing the same studio, if any, is unknown. }} Category:Guest stars Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies recurring characters Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 characters